This invention relates to a device for enabling the waveform of a video signal to be indicated on a display part of a television receiver.
It is known to additionally equip a cathode-ray oscilloscope with a suitable device to enable the waveform of a television video signal to be indicated on the screen of the oscilloscope.
It is useful to indicate the waveform of a video signal on a display part of a television receiver.